The Blessing in the Curse
by Ami Hitsagaya
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya is sent on a mission to see if there really is an American Soul Society. His cover is an 8th grade boy at a middle school in Houston, Texas. While here, he meets a strange girl who has the answers he's looking for. Rated teen for saftey!
1. Chapter 1: My Reflection

_The Blessing in a Curse_

_Summary:_ Toshiro is sent to investigate a possible American SOul society. He stumbles upon a strange girl. Who is she?

**DISCLAIMER:**

"Say it, Toshiro!"

"No."

"SAY IT!"

"NO!"

"Say it or I'll make you kiss Momo and then eat Ukitake's candy AND wear a dress next chapter!"

"Fine… Ami doesn't own Bleach! Dammit, I gave in!"

Ch1: My Reflection

It was the first day of school. Toshiro Hitsugaya was a new student. He had just moved from a small town in Japan to the United States. He was on a mission to see if there was really another Soul Society in the world. If so, there would be another Hueco Mundo. If there was another Hueco Mundo, the world was doomed. He of course had been chosen by Head Captain Yamamoto because he was the smallest and most middle- school-looking of all the Captains. His assignment was to pose as an Eighth grader at a school in Houston, Texas. Toshiro began to walk to his first class after looking at his schedule:

Homeroom (Rm 203)

English (Rm 212)

Math (Rm 203)

LUNCH

History (Rm 107)

Gym (Gymnasium)

Science-Biology (Biology Lab)

DISMISSAL

He began to walk to his first class, English. "_Great._" He thought. "_I don't even know English that well, and I'm being ASSESED on it?"_ Mentally, he cursed old man Yamamoto for forcing him to come, and the he turned his anger towards Momo, who convinced the Head Captain about the "excellent idea". Momo was still mad at Toshiro for refusing to go out with her, claiming that he could only see her as a sister, nothing more. Actually, Momo gave him the creeps. Stalking him and calling him derogative names because of his height didn't score her points either. He saw the door to the classroom, and picked up his pace, not noticing someone coming around the corner. Suddenly, he bumped into a girl walking into the same classroom. "OW!" she yelled as she fell to the ground where Toshiro was already sitting, books scattered everywhere. "Watch where you're going you idiot!" she practically yelled even though he was only a foot away from her. He looked up. "I'm sorr-"suddenly Toshiro and the girl gasped, looking at eachother. Like him, she had turquoise-green eyes, a bored mature looking scowl, and was well, relatively short. She had a tattoo on her right forefinger that looked like a Japanese ten. "_Oh, that's not odd,"_ he thought. Yet the most stunning thing of all was that she had long, straight and WHITE hair. Suddenly the girl spoke. "Who-who ARE you?" she asked, trying to sound angry and annoyed, but the anger had been overcome by shock. "My name is T-Toshiro Hitsugaya..." he said "Lilly, Lilly Simmone" she replied back, extending her hand for a hand shake. When Toshiro's hand met hers, an icy chill shot up his spine. He swore he could hear Hiyorinmaru stirring and mumble something inaudible. He was too dazed to notice that she experienced the exact same thing. Suddenly, he noticed that they were both still on the ground. He jumped up effortlessly and extended his hand towards where Lilly had been, only to find that he was staring at her shoes. She plopped a stack of his books in his outstretched hand. "So what class are you in?" she asked, saying it _way_ faster than she intended to. "Eh?" he said, clueless. "_Damn she talks fast!"_ Toshiro thought. She gave him a puzzled look. "I'm sorry." He replied, trying hard to get his composure. "I am afraid my English isn't very good." He looked down, feeling separated by his twin through an unseen barrier of languages. "Japanese then?" she made the language change like she was still talking in English. Toshiro noted that her voice was now two octaves higher than it was before. "Much better, thanks." He said. Then he realized something. "Wait... how did you know I spoke Japanese?" he asked, completely shocked. For a moment, Lilly looked like she was trying to come up with an excuse, as though she thought he expected something. In the blink of an eye, she quickly recovered. "Oh please. Who has a name Toshiro, is a new student, can't speak English well AND has a dog tag with a Japanese ten on it?" she replied, grabbing the chain around his neck and examining the piece of metal on the end. "Your favorite number too?" he asked, nodding towards the tattoo on her finger which was running over the dog tag's face. "Yeah." She reflected on this for a moment, deep in thought. "So, Toshiro, which class are you going to?"

** "Like it?"**

**"Its so stupid!"**

**"Toshiro, u want a pink dress or a blue one?"**

**"Ahh... sorry Ami-chan! YOur fanfic is great!"**

**PLEASE**** RATE AND REVIEW! FIRST ONE! I'm already working on CH2! tell me and idea or something and ill ad u in the story! Okay? **

-何(^=^)

-_Ami (^=^)  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: Don't call me kid, don't call me babe.

"So, Toshiro, which class are you going to?" She asked, trying to make small talk "Uh… English?" "Is that an answer or a guess?"

"I don't know, I can't read my schedule very well…"

"Let me see, I can rewrite it if you need."

"Thanks. That'd be awesome!" Toshiro almost couldn't hold back his enthusiasm. "_I have a friend!"_ he thought. "_I really have a friend!"_

"Okay!" Lilly finally declared. "Here is your schedule! Looks like yours is the same as mine, so I can show you where everything is!" She too, was trying to hide her enthusiasm of befriending her new twin.

His new legible schedule was in Japanese. _NEAT_ Japanese. Something that no one sees too often.

At the bottom of the paper was a single Japanese character.

花

"So you chose flower to represent your name. That character really suits it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lilly asked, suddenly defensive. Toshiro blinked. _ "What did I do wrong?"_ he thought. _"__**BAHAHAHHAHA**!__" _Cackled Hiyorinmaru. "**_Young one, you don't understand women._**_" "Shuddup!" _ Toshiro had been very irritated from the latest cruel remarks of the "overly wise" dragon constantly bringing him down. "N-nothing!" Toshiro stuttered. Toshiro and Lilly both grunted. "Well, I do not have time for your childish antics!" they both said. Suddenly, people began to stare. _BRIIIING_ "Look. Now you made me late." They both replied. "WHOAH! IM _LATE!_" they both shouted and ran into the room. The only two seats that were clean and open were right next to eachother in the back row. "Damn. The teacher's late! Can't he see that we have other things to do than sit around and talk? This only means we will have to do more work later." Lilly muttered. "I know. It sucks when you're always late or do something screwy because of someone else!" Replied Toshiro. Suddenly, Toshiro was lifted from his seat by a guy who had to be three feet taller than him. "Who the hell are you?" The guy questioned, his friend smirking behind him. "And what are you babbling about? Newbies can't sit near, or even look at popular people until they have been initiated." Now, the by behind the other began laughing. "My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, and I can sit by, talk to, and look at anyone I please. Now please put me down. I have no time for your childish games."

"Lilly, is this kid bothering you?"

"I am NOT a kid."

"Shut up, kid." Both the boys laughed before dropping Toshiro on the floor.

"Only kids dye their hair white, punk!" said the other.

"You heard him Grant." Her reply shocked the three of them. Suddenly the room became very, _very_ quiet. "What did you say, babe?" asked Grant in a shocked tone. "Toshiro is NOT a kid Grant. Just because he doesn't take steroids and drink as frequently as human beings breath air doesn't mean he is a kid. He can sit by, talk to and look at anyone who he pleases. And guess who else's hair is white Michel? Ding! Mine is." Suddenly Toshiro felt and unknown explosion of spiritual pressure that felt much like his own, yet it was different. "Listen, babe. You're the most popular girl in school, have every guy in love with you, and you are completely rich. You could have anyone you want and hang out with anyone. And you choose to hang out with some loser? After the word "babe" the pressure became more intense. _Much_ more. Toshiro winced at the pressure. "Okay, first of all." Lilly shrilled. She sounded annoyed yet somehow managed a bored and angry aura. "Don't call me "babe". EVER. Second, I don't care about popularity. And looks? That's a bunch of bull." "But-" Grant cut in, but she didn't stop. "I don't care about money AT ALL. Finally, I don't hang out with losers, Grant. You wanna know why? Because I don't hang out with you. Now stop acting like a child and grow up already." Suddenly the spiritual pressure vanished, just as the teacher walked in. "_Weird._" Toshiro thought. "_It wasn't me, and I know it wasn't Lilly. She would have picked up on my spiritual pressure. I always let some leak, just in case."_ Just then the teacher walked in, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Grant" and "Michael" ran to their seats and mouthed at Toshiro and Lilly. "You'll be sorry." "Lilly, what are they gonna do?" "Don't worry," Lilly mouthed, taking his hand and squeezing it. Toshiro felt the same icy chill as before. "My popularity exceeds theirs. I deny one rumor and they are dead." With that, she flipped her hair and looked at the teacher. _"I don't know Lilly. I just don't __know."_

**_"Great story, huh?"_**

**_"I, Hitsugaya Toshiro, am TIRED of this story making and such!"_**

**_"Too bad, but Ill give you a break. I will begin chapter 3 what people read, rate AND review!"_**

**_"Doubt it.."_**

**_"Momo! Get the dress!"_**

**_"AHHHH! GUYS HURRY AND R&R&R ALREADY!"_**


	3. Chapter 3: A friendly welcoming

"**Look. Whoever he (or she) who said I'd look "good" in a pink dress is SO IMMATURE AND WRONG!"**

"**Awww, but Toshiro, EVERYONE wants to see you in a pink dress (it's going to be your fault if you don't shut up)! And besides, reviews are great! Don't be so harsh, or that review will become a reality. And I'd just like to say that me AND TOSHIRO are both thankful for your reviews! I promise for some action by the end of this chapter "**

"**Damn you….."**

"**And I'd like to thank Ziya, Narcaline, and the anonymous reviewer for…well….. Reviewing. Toshiro loves you!"**

"**I repeat… damn you…"**

"**Oh hey Momo!"**

"**Hey I brought the dresses! Pink or blue?"**

"**UMMM! WE HAVE A STORY TO TELL, AMI, UHH- MOMO!"**

**"And I apologeize this is a VERY slow chapter, and believe it or not, I have had teachers _Exactly_ like this... strange."**

**-何(^=^)**

Ch3: A... friendly welcoming

"_I don't know Lilly, I just don't know."_ Toshiro thought, shaking his head. "Good Morning class!" a friendly voice bellowed. "I am Mrs. Hall, the grammarian goddess!" the entire class groaned. "Today we will begin our lessons on gerunds. Who wants to tell me what a gerund is? How about you in the back? Mr.… Hitsugaya?" "Umm…" Toshiro was scared. "_What the HELL is a "gerund"?" _ He looked at Lilly. She mouthed the word in Japanese. He then responded to the class. "Very good Toshiro! Now who wants to list some gerunds?" "Thank you!" mouthed Toshiro. "No prob. Talk to Mrs. Hall after class or something. She'll understand." Lilly pretended to scratch her nose while mouthing. "Okay sure I'll talk to her at lunch." Suddenly the bell rang. "See you tomorrow class. Tomorrow, your training as a grammarian God and Goddess begins!" The whole class groaned again as they got up. "Okay Toshiro Hitsugaya, next we have math class." He could hear the boredom in Lilly's voice. "I actually kind of like math…" Toshiro admitted. "Ew, why?" "Because- because it's the same in every country!" "I never thought about that. I see your point Toshiro Hitsugaya." She answered, putting her tattooed finger to her chin. When Toshiro saw the tattoo, he became lost in thought. "_I wonder why she has that tattoo. Though I'm pretending to, I don't buy her favorite number story. It's too suspicious." "__**Young one, when will you learn? That girl is PURE trouble. I would advise against befriending her if I didn't feel that she had the answers you needed. She is a strange one, indeed. Seems to know a lot about you, yet you two just met."**_Toshiro was a tad shocked. This was one of the few occasions that Hiyorinmaru didn't taunt him. _"If that is the case, then why does she seem so innocent? So protective? So…."_ "Toshiro? Toooshiiroooo?" He suddenly blinked. He was standing in a classroom with algebraic equations on the board, with Lilly bent by his face, waving a hand in front of him. "Oh, sorry Lilly, I was just thinking…." He trailed off, and looked up. Lilly was there, with a bored scowl still on her face, and four girls behind her. He looked closer. There were two guys standing behind the girls, looking freaked out. All of them had surprised looks on their faces. "Damn Simmone. When Michelle said he looked like you, I thought it'd be the eye color or something. Not the height and hair…" "Oh, please. This happens to everyone!" said a raven haired girl wearing a pink sweater and a plaid miniskirt. "No it doesn't! Maybe to the average doe or Joe, but not to people with white hair, let alone _natural_ white hair. _And_ they're both wearing polos and jeans! It's just so-" "Alec! Shall we not? Anyways, Toshiro Hitsugaya, meet the crew." "I'm Michelle. A girl with brown, shoulder-length hair kept out of her face by a pink hairband." "I'm Alec!" Toshiro looked at him more closely. He had a blue streak of hair in his bangs. He wore jeans, a white shirt, and a brown jacket. Toshiro noticed two piercings in his right ear. "Yo. My name's Elizabeth, but if you call me that, ESPECIALLY in public, I. Will. Kill. You." He shuddered on the inside. "Liz then?" He asked. "I like that. Less explicit than what I came up with!" she smiled. "What did you come up with before?" He wondered aloud. "Oh, you see, in seventh grade she told us to call her di-mmmmmphhhhhhh!" Alec quickly covered her mouth. "Ah… let's move on with the introductions." He said, relieved. "Hello. I am Elizabeth. You can call me that." The raven-haired girl said, looking as if she were about to cry. Suddenly he saw a black-haired guy moving away from the crowd. "Jack, stop acting shy and introduce yourself! He's not going to bite!" Said a very annoyed Lilly. "H-hi. My name's Jack and um, I go to school here." He said. "Wow, Jack. I always thought you were just here because you wanted to sneak in. I never knew." Alec shot at him. "Please stop wasting time with your childish games. Let's all just find a seat." Both Toshiro and Lilly said at the same time. Everyone gaped. "What?" they both said again. "N-nothing!" Liz and everyone else was trying to stifle an ever-so-obvious snicker. They went to their seats. "Hello students!" a teacher appeared from behind his desk. Toshiro immediately recognized him as his homeroom teacher. "Shall we open our minds with a prayer?" "He's weirdly religious or something- I don't know what his issue is…" Michelle whispered. "Amen!" The teacher rolled his neck and head up slowly, whilst slowly opening his eyes. "For those of you who don't know me, I am Mr. Smith. I pray to God that this will be a wonderful year!" He said with a huge smile on his face. _BEEP BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP BEEP. "Not now! Please not now!"_ Toshiro thought. It was his Soul Pager. A hollow was coming.

"**Ooh, Ami! I love it! So suspensful!"**

**"Aww thanks Momo! Im sorry, I cant put you in to story quite yet:("**

**"Its fine! *smiles* I love reading, writing and reviewing anything about _Hitsugaya Kun!_"**

**"MOMO WILL YOU JUST LEAVE?"**

**Toshiro, shes a guest!"**

**Ami, you have a fourth chapter to write. Id hurry, since your leaving for three weeks and cant write fanfics, (tho you will bring a notebook to work on it!) while your away."**

**"Yes! I promise to my readders that Chapter 4 WILL be out before I leave Sunday! My goal is Chapter 10, thought I may not make it!."**

**"Stop the small talk and keep writing."**

**"Oh speaking of small talk, I have a story of when shiro chan and I were kids and he lost his blankie!"**

**"OKAY OKAY PPL R&R&R! BYE!"**

**I am very sorry, but I am afraid that I will be out of town and litterally afk for about three weeks:(. No fears, though! I will prob cram more chapters (they just come to me) for the next three days. I will bring my trusty notebook and write chapters while Im away!**

**-何(^=^)**


	4. Chapter 4: Breath Mint

"**Okay! Chapter 4 already! Wow! And it hasnt even been 24 hours since chapter one!"**

"**I'd like to say something if that's alright with you, Ami. Just before I go. (^^)"**

"**Sure thing Momo. What is it?"**

"**I heard that we had ANOTHER review that had to deal with Toshiro…"**

"**It's CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA and so what?"**

"**I just want to tell all of the viewers out there that I am a MATER of KIDO and could KILL you with a thunder ball of some sort so STOP TALKING ABOUT TOSHIRO! HES MINE! ALL MINE! HISSSSSSSSSS"**

***leaves***

"**Okayy, let's move on with the story, agreed Toshiro?**

"**Agreed…"**

Chapter 4: Breath Mint

_BEEP BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP BEEP. _"_Not now, please not now."_ Toshiro thought. It was his soul pager. A hollow was coming. He was so overcome by panic, that he almost missed Jack giving Lilly a small, round, blue candy from a container. _"Wait a minute."_ Toshiro looked more closely at the animal head. _"That's CHAPPY!"_ Jack and Lilly both ate the candies. Suddenly, two soul reapers were by the mod souls, giving them instructions. "Pretend like you're bored. If the teacher asks a question, respond." Ordered Lilly. "Let's go!" shouted Jack, more enthusiastic than ever. "I'll take the one to the East; you take the one to the West." "What about the North one?" Lilly brought up a good point. There were three hollows, and two of them. "I'll call for backup." Jack quickly replied. They flash-stepped out of the open window. "_OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP!"_ Toshiro was having a mental breakdown. He then whispered to Michelle. "Hey can you please pass one of those mints on Jake's desk to me? I'm starved!" Toshiro easily fooled the brunette quickly gave him one. He ate it, and then his mod soul replied, "Thanks!" Michelle only nodded. He escaped from the window. And flash-stepped North. It wasn't hard finding the Hollow, being as there was a TON of small spirits hanging out. Toshiro then began his battle.

At first Toshiro was surprised to find a dead soul reaper body by the hollow. Then he realized, this was no ordinary hollow, it was no ordinary menos, either. It was a Decimo. Toshiro has only fought one once. When it spotted Toshiro, the Decimo came running. Toshiro easily stopped it, and after a few minutes, Toshiro cut open the Decimo's head. The Decimo only laughed. Toshiro suddenly realized a long cut on his arm. It went from his wrist to his shoulder. The Decimo only laughed. "HAHAHA! Do you see my power, child?" It bellowed. "I am-"Suddenly, the Decimo was cut off by a soul reaper with spiritual pressure well over captain class leaking in a controlled form piercing him through the eyeball. Toshiro fell to his knees, amazed. "I am tired of your games, children." The Decimo said, annoyed. But before he could react, Toshiro heard two way too familiar words. "Roar, Hiyorinmaru!" he heard Lilly say coolly and collectively _just_ how he says it. Suddenly, her zanpakuto turned from a beautiful blade that was taller than her yet very thin into something resembling a machine gun. She fired a single shot, causing the Decimo to disintegrate. She then walked over to Toshiro, awestruck. "I don't believe we properly met," she said helping him up before offering him her hand once again, a look of seriousness on her face. "My name is Lilly Simmone, Captain of the Tenth Company of the Soul Society."

"**Wasn't that wonderful Toshiro?"**

"**This Chapter is so short, its only 500 words!"**

"**That's intended long for some."**

"**Your last was over a thousand."**

"**Should I get your dress, Toshiro?"**

"**NOOO! 500 WORDS ROCKS!"**

"**Anything else, Toshiro?"**

"**UHH- OH YEAH! R&R&R PLEEAASSEE! AND NO MORE DRESS COMMENTS! I BEG OF YOU!"**

"**Actually all comments are fine, Toshiro just gets a little… embarrassed (lol) We love all of our viewers!"**

-何(^=^)


	5. Chapter 5: Address me Accordingly

"**Ami?"**

"**Yes Toshiro?"**

"**Are you sure you should be up? I mean, your dad just told you to go to bed. I think you should do it seeing as how he always wakes you up early."**

"**I know, but I need to write this chapter! You finally get some answers!"**

"**Whatever…"**

Chapter 5: Address me Accordingly

"My name is Lilly Simmone. Captain of Tenth Company of the soul society." "Toshiro Hitsugaya. Captain of Tenth Company of the Soul Society." Toshiro grabbed her hand, returning the firm shake. "So what brings you here, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya?" He looked down; suddenly realizing that he was still holding Lilly's hand. "Oh, I came to research the possibility of an American Soul Society." Lilly looked interested. He was about to fill her in when he heard a voice. "Lil' Lil! Are you okay? I thought I heard a cackling hollow! "It was Jack, in a soul reaper uniform. "It's CAPTAIN SIMMONE TO YOU! WE ARE IN OUR UNIFORMS! NOT OUR GIGAIS! YOU ARE TO ADRESS ME ACCORDINGLY. Damn I should have had you fired." Toshiro almost giggled. He had to renember that when he got back and saw Matsumoto. "And WHO is that Lady you're canoodling with?" Asked Lilly, in an obviously annoyed tone. "IM Rangiku Matsumoto!"

"I don't care; just get rid of her Jack."

"Why?" a mischievous smirk filled his face.

"Because she looks unprofessional."

"Chill. I'm just talking to her."

"You should really watch your flirting and alcohol habits, Jack. One day, you're going to keel over because of the amount of Bud Lights you've downed."

"Wait…" Toshiro interrupted. "Matsumoto?" She giggled. "What's up Shiro- chan? New girlfriend?"

"WE ARE NOT GOING OUT!" the two captains screamed. "I don't have time for such immature and stupid things like dating and flirting. I have a job to do, and a mission to finish. I cannot be slowed down by people like you." Both Toshiro and Lilly finished. Rangiku and Jack just gaped. Toshiro and Lilly walked away. "So, I have some questions for you, Captain Simmone."

"You can just call me Lilly."

"Then you can call me Toshiro."

"But then it doesn't sound all mysterious."

"I know who you are, and thankfully you're the good guy." Toshiro replied.

"I'd be careful, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. Someone like you should learn one thing; no ones the good guy. If there ever is an acceptation, that person is to be left in misery. And I, for one, am not in enough misery other than what my lieutenant puts me through."

"Well, Lilly, will you answer my questions?"

"Depends…"

"On what?"

"Whether I choose the Japanese soul society as my ally or as my enemy."

"Can't you ask your head captain?"

"HAH!"

"What?"

"You have a head c-captain?"

"Yes… why?"

"Well, it started about 100 years ago in the Soul Society. We decided against having a head captain, because we adopted a democratic way of power. All captains have the same power politically. It just depends how they use it. We captains are trained to asses in situations like this who the friend or foe really is. Currently, we are trying to excavate the threat of Hueco Mundo. That is why I am here."

"Why you?" Toshiro was finally thinking that the Japanese Soul Society was not so accepting.

"Because, look of middle school age, and a lieutenant who stalks me-a pathological liar like the rest of us- brought it up."

"Why do you need to be of middle school age?"

"Because, an Espada goes to this School."

"**Wow, another great chapter."**

"**Boring…*yawns* why am I so tired…"**

"**Oops! I forgot: a fan girl drugged your tea."**

**"WHAAA-*Clunk*"**

-何(^=^)


	6. Chapter 6: Five Questions

"**Okay so today is the official second day that this story is up, and I already have 62 hits!"**

"**That's nice, Ami. But why did you need me? Where's Toshiro."**

"**Ah yes, I called you here Gin because you were the only err… colorful person who was available to help me."**

"**What about Toshiro?"**

"**Oh yeah, a fan girl drugged his peach tea. He's over there on the couch."**

"**I see. Hehe. Hehe. Hehehe."**

"**Um, let's move on!"**

Chapter 5: Five Questions

"Because. An Espada goes to this school." The words rung in Toshiro's head like a bell. He looked at Lilly's face, trying to decipher her frown. Unfortunately, the frown, like his, was not to give information or tell others about her feelings or thoughts. It was there so she could hide. "_**Young one, what did I tell you? This girl is trouble. Get your answers then report back.**_" Toshiro ignored the dragon. "So Lilly, will you please answer my questions?" "Well, I guess. Write them down and I will give them to you tomorrow. That or my lieutenant can always send them…" "Oh no." Toshiro replied. "It's fine. Really. You can just give me the paper back at homeroom." Toshiro was nervous. It was one of the few times that he felt like he needed something, and if he didn't get what he wanted, he would have to turn for the help he was always against. If Lilly didn't answer the questions, he may need some advice from Matsumoto. "Okay so write them down when we get to the classroom and give them the paper to me after math. Its over in about fifteen minutes. JACK! Return to the Soul Society, and talk to Research and Development. Give them this order slip. Tell them its signed by the captain and it's a cross waver." She gave Jack a form that was signed in her name. "When the hell did you fill this out? I thought this was the paperwork that I stuffed behind a pillow." He looked amazed. "Paperwork has its advantages, and we need all three degrees of information slips filled out. This is why I have no day off." She sounded annoyed as she handed him the slip. "Okay" and he flash-stepped away. "Information Slips?" Toshiro asked, puzzled. "Yeah. The research and development crew were tired of all the badgering for information, so they made up a system. You get six forms for the year. Two first degree- information that isn't too essential that you have and can be produced within a couple of weeks, two second degree- information that is needed within the next forty eight hours, and two third degree- information that is needed immediately. The form I just gave Jack was a second degree. All subjects with the exception of a few are available with a form. For more restricted subjects, you need a third degree form on hand and a meeting with the research and development team. Despite the form, the information, if granted, is held on a second degree level, unless signed by three or more captains. When on a mission, you are given and extra form packet for each month, and immediate access to all but four out of the twelve restricted subjects. In return, you are to write a monthly report and turn it in. My lieutenant is to turn in all forms. Fortunately, he has to act like a middle schooler, so its not like he can take regular alcohol breaks. This actually helps him get his work done." Toshiro was wide-eyed at the explanation. "Whats the leader of Research and Development like? He sounds like a nice man." Toshiro said, comparing and image to Captain Kurotsuchi. "Hes very, very scary." Replied Lilly. "All he cares about is dissection, experiments and science. If the fourth spuad captain didnt test him last year, as a result of every captain and lieutenant except for him and his experimental son agreeing on it, then I would say that he was mentally insane. The only truly nice thing that he did was give us all immunity to the poisins that he has discovered. Along with that, as long as we are not in a gigai, we don't exactly have to breath, thus allowing us to stay underwater for quite some time." She then looked up. "What's your head of Research and Development like, Toshiro Hitsugaya?" "Well, hes exactly what you've described. Except, hes never been tested, never gave immunity, and he has a daughter." "Strange indeed. Heres the classroom." She said, as both jumped back into their gigais. "Write the questions down." He began writing, making a list.

If there is another Soul Society, then is there truly another Hueco Mundo?

If Jack is your lieutenant, then are your other friends Soul Reapers?

Why were there so many souls in that park?

If I am told to by my head captain, will you go and meet him at my Soul Society?

Toshiro looked at the list, and then scribbled one last question down before the bell rang.

You wanna go to a movie Friday?

"**Yay he did it!"**

"**My, my, Toshiro must be nervous. Hehe. Hehehehe."**

"**Damn my head hurts so much…"**

"**Toshiro! Youre alive!"**

"**Wait… What is Ichimaru doing here?"**

"**I came to replace you, Toshiro. Hehehe. Hehehehehe."**

**OH NO! What will happen next?**

-何(^=^)


	7. Chapter 7: The Relative

**"Im am so sad! My Bleach Orihime hairpins broke! I felt this emptiness at the sides of my head when I had to walk out of the house with them, but fortunately, super glue fixed them!"**

**"Hehe, hehehe."**

**"Will someone just R&R&R already? Im tired of talking and hearing Gin laugh."**

Chapter 7: The relative.

You wanna go to a movie Friday?

He then folded the paper and handed it to Lilly. "Okay I will get these back to you at homeroom tomorrow, and renember to talk to Mrs. Hall at lunch. "Her look was serious. He saw Jack slip into his gigai, with a manila folder. He grabbed the paper and looked at it, smirking. Giving it back to Lilly, he then turned around, waiting for Toshiro to catch up, and signaling Lilly to go on ahead. "She hates chick flicks," he said, before hustling back to Lilly and her group of friends, instantly becoming the shy guy Toshiro once knew him as. It was amazing how well he hid his cover. He slid into Mrs. Hall's room. "Hello Toshiro! What can I do for you?" Her face was bright and pleasant, yet there was something cold and scary behind it. "Oh I just wanted to tell you that my native language is Japanese, so I am still trying to learn English." Toshiro tried the best he could not to rush his words. "But you did fine in my class," She replied. Looking down to the floor, he said "Um, that's because Lilly Simmone helped me. She translated it for me." To much of his surprise, she seemed unfazed. "Very well, Toshiro, you can ask Lilly questions when you wish, but only if you need help." Toshiro was surprised at her answer. "Thanks so much Mrs. Hall."

"And Toshiro?" He stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"You're a lucky guy to have Lilly as a friend." And then, even Toshiro couldn't help but smile as he walked out of the room.

The Cafeteria was divided by cliques, making it easier to find his friends. He suddenly saw them, sitting with a group of popular boys who he say Lilly talking to. "_Oh my god,"_ Toshiro gasped "_Is she flirting with him?"_ The thought shattered his mood. Sure enough, a guy, who he identified as Bradd, was showing off his biceps to Lilly. She put a hand on his muscled arm, then laughed. Toshiro approached the table. A sigh of relief escaping his mouth when he heard Lilly say, "Damn Bradd, did you put tissues in your shirt or something? They're soft as heck." He sat down. "Oh guys, I wanna introduce all of you guys who haven't formally met him to Toshiro. He moved here from Japan!" Lilly's normal face was back in composure as she said this. "HELL YEAH! We get bored talking to eachother in Japanese because we don't have a true speaker to tell us if we're saying the words correctly." A guy with one of his eyebrows dyed purple said. "I'm Mike by the way." Suddenly, Toshiro realized that the whole time he talked to them; they had been speaking in Japanese. Toshiro succeeded hiding his blush. "Actually, I didn't realize you guys were speaking Japanese until just now. It sounded so fluent and careless." "That's good, right? Alec whispered, nudging Jack. "For us it is, but he probably wasn't talking to you." He shot back. Jack and Alec began punching eachother. He then saw Lilly writing on something, answering the questions. Toshiro tried to look, but she quickly covered it with her hand. "No way, pretty boy!" Her eyes narrowed teasingly. "You get this back in homeroom." She continued writing, after he left to go and talk with Alec. "So I heard you're on the soccer team. " Toshiro said, interested. "Do they have an extra spot open?"

"Are you kidding? Coach always likes fresh meat! You should talk to him later. We have practice during gym class and Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after school." He looked around before leaning in so only Toshiro can hear. "Plus, you get to watch Lilly cheer. She's the head captain. Michelle used to be, but when she saw Lilly's audition, she resigned to assistant captain." Toshiro's eyes widened. "Is she really that good?" He asked his companion. "Come to my house later, since it's a Tuesday, I don't have practice. They have the vid on YouTube. Liz took a video of it on her cell. She's the best." Toshiro thought for a moment, before agreeing.

The rest of the day was slow. Since it was the second day of school, practices didn't start yet so they all just talked. Toshiro talked to the coach with Alec, Bradd, Jack, and Mike, telling the coach they would help with his try-out. The coach agreed. Lilly and her friends came to watch. Toshiro saw Lilly and a burst of energy ran through him. He stole the ball from Bradd in a single quick movement. He then jumped up in the air, the ball going with him, flipped and shot the ball directly into the goal. "That kid can shred!" A tired, sweaty Alec said while trotting over. "Hitsugaya, congratulations. I haven't seen pure talent like that in a long time. You're on the team." There were many high fives, along with many yells and hollers. Toshiro was so excited.

The rest of the day was very slow. He just couldn't sit through all of his classes. Hardly able to wait until tomorrow. Lilly was holding of doing this date above his head like Matsumoto would hold the possibility of doing paperwork above his head. Where was Matsumoto anyways? Jack was about as tall as Matsumoto and he had the same personality which would make sense why they were hanging out, but why was she in America? Suddenly, the dismissal bell rang. Lilly ran out of the school with Toshiro and their friends. Suddenly wide-eyed, she ran towards… Shuhei? She ran up and gave him a hug. How have you been? She was asking him. "How was your trip? "Suddenly the Shuhei look alike saw Toshiro, Alec and Jack walking down the steps He nodded and waved. Jack and Alec waved back, both smiling. "He's back!" Alec bellowed. "Who's that?" Toshiro asked. He was weirded out. "Oh that's Jack and Lilly's cousin. He goes on these random trips. We all knew that he was coming back today. After lunch I texted him and told him that we didn't need a ride to Lilly's yet. He came to pick her up. That's the only good reason she smiled today. He's like family to all of us. He'll drive us around, cook for us, watch after us when we throw parties, sneak us some alcohol during the parties (Lilly hates that part), the whole enchilada. That's why Lilly's having a party tonight. I was going to invite you to come so if you need to ask your parents you should." Alec was smiling too. "He already called him mom Alec. I asked him earlier today." Jack said. Toshiro knew that Jack was trying to make him as uncomfortable in the situation parent-wise as possible. "That's a big step forward, being you. You almost hid behind Lilly when you and Toshiro first met!" Alec started cracking up at the thought. "So, Jack, is Lilly your sister?" Toshiro asked out of the blue. "Naw. We're cousins, but we go to the same school. It kind of feels that way though. I'm the only one she will really open up to. I'm glad, though. She's my family." Jack said, smiling at the thought of it. "Oh just admit it," Alec had a mischievous grin on his face. "You're just glad because you have lovey- dovey feelings for Lilly." They were at it again. Finally, Toshiro smiled. "Were here!" Announced Alec. "Come on in. We need to get right to business." Toshiro followed the two boys into the house. Alec pulled up a YouTube browser and began to play the video. The song was a collision of three- all fast paced. She would flip around and do all kinds of dance moves and cheer formations and styles in the video. Just like he did with soccer, when it came to something she liked, Lilly had no problem hiding her captain ranking talent. "It bothers me how someone like that can actually do those dance moves! I would fall on my face! AND she taught that move to the cheer squad. Toshiro's face paled he saw Lilly do a Hiyorinmaru original chain move, but with ribbons. She would control ribbons (instead of chains) and make them fly around, a trail of snowflakes in their place. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think that she died as a gymnast and was reincarnated with magical powers or something." Both Toshiro and Jacks faces turned pale. Toshiro panckied at the accurate guess of the obvious average human "_He knew?"_

"**Sorry for making this chapter so long! I really wanted to make up for the short ones!" **

"**Um Ami I think your forgetting two things..."**

"**What is it Toshiro?"**

"**One, you don't own YouTube, and two, ICHIMARU IS STILL HERE WITH A CREEPY SMILE AND LAUGH!"**

"**Hehehehehehehhehehehehee."**

"**Toshiro, get the dress! We'll shame him out of his smile!"**

"**Aye Aye, captain!"**


	8. Chapter 8: SemiSweet

"**Hehe. Hehehe. You will never shame me out of my smile."**

"**GARRR you've never worn a damn pink dress before!"**

***Wearing the dress* "Oh my. I-I can't smile! Well, I must open my eyes then I guess."**

_**BANG CRASH WHAM SHATTER**_

"**NOOOOOOOO! My room! TOSHIRO HELP ME!"**

"**Ugh. There goes my Thursday… And I'll just talk about our reviews while you go cry Ami. Ami would like to thank Narcaline for reviewing twice. But in my opinion, if you pass out whenever Ami updates, I'd stop reading or see your doctor. This is a serious infraction and I don't wanna get sued. Neither does Ami. Okay? Okay. And let's see… *Typing on paper* It looks like Aurelia has reviewed for her third time now… so your prize is, and eye twitch. Now let me go punch the crud out of Ichimaru."**

"**TOSHIRO! You wouldn't punch a girl would you?"**

"***Punching Gin* you damn sicko. You're such a damn sicko."**

"**EH? Uh let's continue!"**

Chapter 8: Semi-sweet.

"_He knew?"_ Toshiro's gaze quickly went from Alec to Jack and back again, silently asking. Jack took out his phone and started fiddling with it. A few seconds later, a message flashed across the screen of Toshiro's soul pager.

_**Nah. Sometimes he comes up with these elaborate plots specifically for the fun of it, not really knowing how close to the truth he really is.**_

_**-Jack Chandler**_

_** Tenth Company Lieutenant**_

_**Okay so no worries?**_

_** Captain Hitsugaya**_

_**Nope.**_

_**-Jack Chandler**_

_** Tenth Company Lieutenant**_

Toshiro let out a sign of relief. He watched the video until it finished. "Wow. Who made up that ribbon technique?" Toshiro asked. Alec was first to reply "Lilly did. She has these little pockets on the back of the ribbons or something filled with confetti. She keeps the ribbons so controlled by sewing in some kind of weight into the middle." Well, it's getting late. I think that we should get to Lilly's house. The party's about to start." Toshiro said, looking at his phone. The boys all grabbed skate boards from Alec's garage and rode over with Jack leading the way. "Wait till you see her home, Toshiro. It's huge. And her parents don't even live there. They come to visit, but Shuhei is her legal guardian." Jack was babbling on about Lilly, her parents and her estate. "Her parents do some big political work in other countries, and they find it safer when Lilly isn't involved with their work- it's very dangerous. She needed a permanent place to live, so she gets money through and account and they bought her a nice house. She has this beautiful mansion. It has this pool with all of these fountains and a big ledge made from coral. We're going to spend the night there. Ah, here it is!" They pulled up into the gated four car driveway of a huge mansion. The driveway was lined with small bushes. It leads up to a curved area that went to the front of the house, circling a large, golden fountain. There was then a lined walkway with a peach tree garden on either side. The walkway to the door was canopies by the branches, petals and fruit of the peach trees. It leads to a beautiful French doorway. The house itself was a beautiful white house made of this very smooth kind of stucco. The window frames and trimmings of the house were a deep cherry wood. It was about five stories high. To the right of the house was a HUGE pool with more fountains and ledges that described. There was an area to rinse and dry off, a pool area, a spa area, and a place to tan or relax that had white sand all around it. He could see a meditation garden a little away from the pool. Toshiro was awestruck. Suddenly he saw Lilly walking over from the front door. "Hey guys! You made it!" She was grinning. Shuhei was following her. "And who's this little runt?" Shuhei said, ruffling Toshiro's hair. Toshiro's face was in a surprised kind of scowl, whereas Shuhei's face resembled that he was setting someone up for a joke that both he and Toshiro were in on. "I am NO runt, I am Toshiro Hitsugaya." Shuhei's face darkened in surprise before plastering his "let's deceive captain boring" face on. "Nice to meet you, I'm Shuhei Hisagi. Best guardian, cousin and example to Lilly and Jack. Let's begin the party." The group walked into the house where Liz, Elizabeth and Michelle were all sitting at a table with Mike. They were all looking at seven or eight bottles of sake. "Since you guys aren't above the age of twenty one, my law book says its only legal for you guys to drink one bottle each, but if you wanna break the law, someone can give their bottle to someone else and just stay sober. Your punishment will be that you have to run in to pool naked with whoever gave you the bottle." He was smirking. "You're a sick man, Shuhei. I'm surprised that my parents let you watch over me." She was shaking her head, with two fingers rubbing each of her temples. "Ahem, it's against the law to drink NO sake, though. It a greater charges, so you will be tied up and I will shove a full bottle or two down your throat." Everyone snickered at Shuhei's response. "Follow me!" Lilly screamed, grabbing the hand of Toshiro and running. "Let's go!" screamed Toshiro. "They're gaining on us!" Suddenly, Toshiro and Lilly entered an elevator that was hidden behind a painting. Lilly quickly pressed the button "three" on the control. "Okay they are chasing after us. I made sure I had this installed while Shuhei was gone though. He doesn't know this exists. It goes from my room to the safe cellar." Lilly was talking quickly. "What safe cellar?" Toshiro couldn't help but ask. "It's a sublevel five basement. There is no sublevel four, so it's impossible to find any other way. There's another pool, a bunch of video games, two bedrooms, its own non traceable cellular and Wi-Fi signal, an office, and a bunch of other stuff. I use it whenever those clowns have a party like this, before all of the other guests arrive. They all get there around six, and its only four now." Suddenly the elevator stopped and opened up to the third floor, with a minimalistic staircase leading to the fourth. There was living room area separated from the main hallway by a large white room divider with a see-though fire place in the middle. He looked at the kitchen, which had a small bar area and all of the newest appliances. There was a drink fountain (all non- alcoholic) and on the table of the bar was a sushi board set at each place. The space was as big as all of the other floors, but this was more open. "What's that? He asked, looking at a dark room. "Oh that's the dessert room, come on. There's a kitchen and dessert room at sub five too." Toshiro was amazed when entering the room. It had all kinds of candies handing from different dispensers on the wall. There were conveyor belts that would bring the candy into a bag. In the center of the room, there was a chocolate fountain with four different sections, for four different kinds of chocolate. He saw small buckets by the chocolate fountain. "Look over there, it's the best part." Lilly said, pointing. As Toshiro followed Lilly's finger, he saw an area with assorted chocolate molds. Chocolate "I've never shown this to anyone except Jack." Lilly told looking him in the eye. "_I've never noticed how beautiful she is,"_ Toshiro thought. He saw Lilly lean in. Toshiro closed his eyes and leaned in also, grabbing Lilly's wrist. "Hey, Lilly, Toshiro are you in there? There are some people walking up to the house." Jack was knocking on the elevator door. "Yeah we're here. Replied Lilly, walking away from Toshiro. "So, Toshiro Hitsugaya, are you coming to the party?"

There was a huge party running though Lilly's house. It seemed like almost the whole school had shown up. Some of the boys were running with the life size figures of last week's football game on Lilly's massive TV screen. All kinds of music blared though the house. A bunch of girls came up to Toshiro and crowded around him, flirting non-stop. "What the hell is going on?" Toshiro asked Mike as he passed by. "Haven't you heard? Hanging out with Lilly means that you're the most popular guy in school. Being a soccer star helps too." Mike grinned. Toshiro was wide eyed. He never thought that he would be so popular. The rest of the night was a blur. Toshiro had learned hundreds of people's names and had talked to about every girl and guy there. Suddenly, people started jumping into Lilly's pool. After swimming for a while, half of the soccer team took their shirts off, and the other half kept them on. Toshiro was one of the team members who had to take his shirt off. "He has rock hard abs," He heard a girl who he identified as Milly say to her best friend Kat. Kat giggled. "I wouldn't mind dating him." Toshiro turned toward them and nodded. The girls screamed and waved back. Toshiro began playing. After the game, the party pretty much came to a close. The house, surprisingly, hadn't been ruined in the least. At about 10:30, Toshiro headed to Jack's house with the other guys. "I had alot of fun, and fun isn't something I have very often." Toshiro told Lilly, grinning. "I hope you do this again." "Don't worry!" Alec said, cutting into the conversation. "She has these like every other week!" Toshiro glanced back at Lilly. "Renember the paper!" He called, before getting on the skateboard he brought, riding off. When he got back to Alec's house, they went right to bed. Toshiro had a hard time sleeping. "_**Young one, are you excited? Tomorrow you will possibly be mortified by a girl!"**_ cackled the dragon. Before sleep overcame him, Toshiro thought, "_I don't know, Hiyorinmaru. I really don't know"_

"**Poor Toshiro! About to be turned down by the one he loves!"**

"**I DON'T LOVE HER DAMMIT! And help me clean up the broken mirror. Gin, never open your eyes again!"**

"**Gin?"**

"**YES he's asleep!"**

"**Well, while Ichimaru gets some R&R, please R&R&R readers!"**


	9. Q&A 1

"**Okay, we've been getting many questions and such so Toshiro and I are going to do a question and answer session! I will ask, the question, and Toshiro will answer. Ready Toshiro?"**

"**I guess."**

"**Okay question one: How many chapters will I make?"**

"**Well, Ami is going to be afk for about three weeks starting in two days, so probably two more chapters will come out. She will continue writing drafts in a notebook, though. Also, she has some drama planned out in her head; she just needs to get it there. We have no clue how many chapters there will be. It's all a matter of what happens. And renember, if she ends TBIAC, there can always be a sequel. Like Twilight, except not so gay."**

"**Question two: Do Toshiro and Lilly like eachother, or are they just twins?"**

"**Actually, Lilly and I aren't twins at all. We are related to what Ami calls the Kagamine effect, except more defined. In Vocaloid (Which she doesn't own.), Kagamine Rin was created because Krypton felt like the program needed a girl voice, but in a lower octave than Hatsune Miku. Then, they decided to make a boy version, and Kagamine Lin was born. The two could be related, but are mainly mirror images of eachother. His name was then changed to "Len" to fit the western way of speaking. In the story, there are two soul societies in two different locations. Both have thirteen companies, so both need their workaholic tenth company captain and his/her alcoholic attendant who puts off work. Truly, Lilly and I are mirror images of eachother, so Lilly may smile more, yet I will soon express myself more than I think. Basically, Lilly and I are meant to be alike in many ways, and happen to fall in love. I do not know if by the end of the story I will be Lilly's soul mate or not. That is really all I can say without giving away too much."**

"**Question three: A machine gun? For Hiyorinmaru?"**

"**Yes. I haven't been able to confront Lilly about that, but I will give some of the story you have already seen coming away. Lilly does go to the soul society. She then tells and shows everyone her sword, a mirror image of mine. She does battle Kenpachi, and possibly General Yamamoto. She will reveal a little more about her zanpakuto then. The one thing is that though it is a mirrored sword, both swords can't be exact duplicates. "**

"**Question four: Is a house like that seriously possible?"**

"**Err… no. No one can have a home like that in the current economy. Ami was just being over descriptive."**

"**Question five: Will you put Toshiro in a dress by the end of the series, and if so, which color?"**

"**NO! I WILL NOT BE IN A DRESSS! I WILL KILL AMI IF SHE DARE PUT ME IN ONE!"**

"**Question six: Has this story made you think of Toshiro's point of view more often?"**

"**Actually, yes it does. Ami was at a local anime convention and she ran up and hugged a random short dude with a Toshiro costume. She got a picture with him. Also, sometimes she has these elaborate dreams about the book and what will be in the future. She just needs to get there by adding more Simmone/Hitsugaya drama and such. Sometimes she thinks she sees my hair out of the corner of her eye"**

"**What was the explicit name that Liz used to be called?"**

"**Well… it had something to do with um…. You know…. and eating it…"**

"**Do any of your friends read your stories?"**

"**Actually yes, Ami has a couple. She has one friend that she knows who has her own fan fiction and a strange liking for doctor who. The other is her best friend and is currently on vacation, yet still supports Ami and reads TBIAC through her phone. Talk about commitment. Ami would like to tell this person (you know who you are) quote unquote 'OMG thanks so much _ for supporting me with this fanfic even though you have never read a sentence (other than what I have forced you to read) from bleach. Though you don't get some of the main things, you still follow along with my plot and read along with every chapter! Ily so much and have never been so gramarically correct in my life! You're like the best friend anyone can ever have and I love you so much!' And yeah thanks _ I know who you are even though you don't know me. I think you're the one Ami got mad at when you touched vol. 16 of bleach because my face was on it."**

"**Will you ever do a solid Q&A?"**

"**What do you think? NEXT"**

"**What are your hopes for the story?"**

"**Both Ami and I hope that we can get up to a thousand hits by 2012. Right now, we are at about 310 hits. We hope you tell your friends about this story! It's actually kind of exciting."**

"**What exactly is TBIAC?"**

"**TBIAC is The Blessing in the Curse. Ami uses it in document manager as a shorter label."**

"**Okay last one: Is Shuhei the one from the Soul Society in Japan?"**

"**Indeed. They just haven't spoken really yet."**

"**Okay guys that's a wrap. We will add another chapter later. If you have any more questions or comments, please review! Thanks"**

"**Bye guys!"**


	10. Chapter 9: Lesson for the Geneous

"**Where am I?"**

"**You, Ichimaru, are in a cardboard box sealed with super glue."**

"**Why so, Toshiro? HEY that rhymes!"**

"**Because you are a menace to society. We are trying to tell a story here."**

"**Hehehe. Hehe. Hehehe."**

"**GRRRR"**

Ch. 9: Lesson for a Genius

"_I don't know, Hiyorinmaru. I don't know."_ Toshiro's words drifted in his head. He could hear his heart beating through his ears. Every step closer to homeroom was like he kept blocking Kira's sword at every step. He could barely keep walking. Finally, he made it over to his desk next to Lilly like in every class. "Renember your promise, Lilly. Give him the paper." Jack said. He sat behind Lilly, like in every class. Jack's grin was wider than Gin's. "_Oh no. I'm done for. She doesn't like me. I know she doesn't like me."_ Toshiro panicked inwardly. Lilly took a deep breath and slid the piece of paper on this desk. Carefully, he unfolded it and began reading, assessing the answers.

**If there is another Soul Society, then is there truly another Hueco Mundo?**

**No dip, dumbass.**

Oh no. Anyone who answered like that definitely didn't like him. Toshiro forced himself to continue, holding in tears.

**If Jack is your lieutenant, then are your other friends Soul Reapers?**

**Hell no. They have no clue. And don't suspect a thing **

Toshiro swallowed, ignoring the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

**Why were there so many souls in that park?**

**Because there are. I am not in charge of where these people hang out.**

This wasn't going anywhere good for Toshiro.

**If I am told to by my head captain, will you go and meet him at my Soul Society?**

**Do I have a choice? Yeah sure I will go. It will be interesting.**

Interesting was promising, wasn't it?

**You wanna go to a movie Friday?**

**Pick me up tonight at seven. They have a western dub of an anime showing through an events thingy. It will be interesting. And, it took you long enough.**

Toshiro turned to Lilly and smiled. Lilly was staring at him, smiling at him. _"I can't believe it! I have a date! Now I need to contact Matsumoto for some advice, she's good with flirting."_ Toshiro quickly texted matsumoto and slipped his phone in his backpack just as the teacher walked in.

The rest of the day was a blur. At lunch, Lilly sat by Toshiro and Jack. Toshiro was happy when the bell rang. He ran straight home where Matsumoto was waiting. "HELLO, SHIRO CHAN!" She screamed, giving him a big hug. She suffocated him with her boobs in the process. "If it were any other occasion, I would be mad at you right now." Toshiro said a hint of anger in his voice. "Let's just get this over with."

"Okay, the first thing that you should know about flirting is that you should be as un-serious as possible. It is okay to state something seriously, but you should add a hint of a joke to it. I brought some friends to help you!" She said, jumping up and down. Suddenly, Renji, Soi Fon, Kenpachi and Yachiru, Nemu, Ichigo, Orihime and Rukia walked in. "What the hell, Matsumoto? What are these people supposed to do? Soi Fon is one of the biggest downers in the soul society! Nemu never talks, Ichigo just gets mad when anyone talks to Orihime unless its Chad and Uryu, Renji has no gets mad when anyone talks to Rukia, and Yachiru and Kenpachi are just down-right pshycos!" Suddenly, Byakuya walked in, followed by Mayuri. "Am I late? I'm afraid I had some business to attend to…" Byakuya said. "No. Youre right on time, Byakuya. Now Toshrio, as you have noticed, all of these people have famous traits. All should be changed with your flirting advantage. Also, we will go to a couple of stores and you will flirt with the store lady into giving you a discount." "This is insane, Matsumoto. Totally insane."

"Young grasshopper, your training starts here and now. Let's begin!"

"**WHAT THE HELL AMI?"**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**The story! I don't like flirting. You know that."**

"**Well, I…um….. I needed something funny."**

"**Well then go and make an elephant fly!"**

"**Toshiro, you wanna wear the other dress?"**

"**NO… its fine."**

"**Good Toshiro ^^"**


	11. Chapter 10: Why did I Listen to Her?

**"Hehe sorry guys! I forgot my password, so I got a new one. Then I forgot that one, and remembered my old one! But now, I am back with five or so more chapters already written! I just need to type them."**

"**Seriously, she can't renember anything…"**

"**Toshiro, should I make Momo pop out of nowhere?"**

"**NO! NO LET'S START THE SOTRY NOW!"**

Ch. 10: Why did I listen to her?

"Young grasshopper, your training starts here and now. Let's begin!" Matsumoto said, bowing. "Toshiro did a face palm and groaned. "What's with the stupid phrases? This is going to be a long day."

The first thing that Matsumoto did was give Toshiro a mic and an ear bud. "Put this on so I can coach you." She ordered. Sighing, Toshiro did as he was ordered. "Now! Go complement Rukia's looks in a sneaky way! This will be a good way to flirt with someone who is in a large group." Toshiro once again did that the busty woman told him. He took a deep breath and walked over to Rukia. He took the fact that it was a balcony they were standing on to make up a pickup line that sounded cheesy to him. "Nice view out here." He said, staring directly into Rukia's eyes. "Don't forget to smile!" he heard Matsumoto's voice chirp in his ear. He plastered a smile on his face. "Y-yes it is…" Rukia replied a little startled by Toshiro's general friendliness towards her. "And you don't look so bad, yourself." Toshiro laughed softly. "Well done!" Rukia said to him. "I didn't know you could smile!" Rukia hugged the young captain, and Toshiro returned the hug. As Toshiro was about to let go, he saw a girl around his height with white hair. "_Please don't turn, please don't turn."_ He silently prayed as Lilly came walking next to the house on the sidewalk. "Toshiro, why are you acting so weird all of the sudden?" came Rukia's voice. They were still hugging. Toshiro snapped his eyes shut as he saw the stubborn strand of hair turn towards the voice. He counted to three and opened his eyes, only to notice his date staring at him, shocked. "Lilly!" He yelled; flash stepping from the balcony to her side as he saw a tear run down her face. "This isn't what you think it is." He said. Suddenly, she began to run. She was fast, but he was faster. Toshiro stopped her by putting a firm hand on her shoulder. "Lilly stop, please! You have it all wrong." His eyes were sincere, but Lilly didn't notice. "Hell yeah I have it all wrong!" She screamed back at him. "Apparently…" She took a deep breath, turned and knocked his hand off of her shoulder. "Apparently you have a girlfriend!" She yelled before running away. Toshiro's emotions overcame him, as he too, began to cry.

"**Guys, I know it is short, but I think it is a good cliff hanger. You will see why is so short after you hear next chapter."**

"**I CRIED? Dude, I don't 'cry'!"**

"**Yes you do."**

"**Whatever just R&R&R people."**


End file.
